


Optimization

by underoriginal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flagrant Misuse of Turrets, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Lesbian Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya loves rope bondage but she keeps snapping through the ropes. Luckily, Symmetra has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimization

There was nothing Zarya loved more than the feeling of ropes around her wrists, tying her down to a bed with her lover astride her. Unfortunately, being the strongest woman in the world meant that Zarya could snap ropes as easily as overcooked spaghetti. Except overcooked spaghetti didn't generally have the force to accidentally whip her partners in the face hard enough to draw blood. As such, Zarya tended to avoid bondage.

When Satya suggested it to her, it was in a quiet voice, sheepish and nervous like she expected Zarya to bite her. Zarya drew her onto her lap and kissed her gently as she explained the problem. Satya smiled at her, soft as silk. 

"I am an inventor, my sweet. I'll figure something out." She lowered her head to Zarya's ear and whispered, tickling the delicate shell of Zarya's ear. "I will see you bound for me soon enough."

Zarya had been in the army for years, too disciplined to let the words distract her on the field. But they burrowed into her soul anyway, nestling in her heart like a baby bird. The bird fluttered in her chest every time she looked at Satya.

"Meet my in my room tonight," Satya whispered in Zarya's ear one night at dinner. "I have the solution to our little dilemma."

Zarya could feel her whole body glowing. "Care to share it with me?" she asked.

Satya hummed. "All in good time." With that, she wandered off to her customary table with Torbjorn, her hips swaying just a bit more than strictly necessary to her stride.

After dinner, Zarya snuck away to Satya's room. She pushed the door opened gently and froze in shock, panic rushing over her.

"Relax, my sweet," Satya said gently, wearing nothing but a blue silk robe. "You can trust me." Fine words from a woman with a full six turrets firing on her, but Zarya calmed down long enough to realize that she didn't feel any pain, just a feeling of unnatural warmth.

She pushed against the streams of energy, moving much slower than she was accustomed to. It felt like wading through jelly. Satya walked around behind her, shut the door, and reached around Zarya's waist to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Zarya moved to help her but Satya caught her wrists in a gentle grip. "Let me," she ordered.

Zarya relaxed, letting Satya pull off the shirt to reveal the pink lacy bra underneath. Not many people knew about Zarya's fondness for lingerie, but Satya not only indulged it, but bought her perfectly fitting and gorgeous bras. This one was one of those gifts and Zarya could feel Satya's smile as she pressed her lips to the muscle of her shoulder blade. 

Satya's silky smooth hair brushed down Zarya's back, following the trail of kisses Satya peppered along her spine. Zarya tried to turn but Satya stopped her once again. 

"Hands up," Satya whispered. "Don't move until I tell you."

A bolt of lust shot through Zarya and she shivered, placing her hands on top of her head, facing forward like an officer at rest. She kept still as Satya hooked a cold metal finger into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down around her ankles.

Satya took a moment to play with the band of Zarya's panties before stepping back.

"Get on the bed," she murmured, standing on her tiptoes to reach Zarya's ear, hands braced on Zarya's arms. "On your back."

Zarya obeyed. Most of the bunks were too small for her to stretch out her massive frame on, but since Satya was one of the resident engineers, she could requisition anything without question, including an extra long bed. She reached her hands above her head, leaning backwards to watch as Satya fastened the rope around her wrists and the top of the reinforced titanium bedframe.

"I can break these," Zarya warned. "I do not want to hurt you by mistake."

Satya smirked. "Try it then." She retreated to the opposite end of the room, out of the way of any potential ropes turned rocket whips. "Break them."

Zarya pulled on the ropes, but the turrets glowed orange, siphoning off her energy. No matter how she tugged, she couldn't make herself tug on the ropes themselves. Finally, she went limp against the bed. "Very clever," she admitted.

"Of course it is," Satya said. "I made it."

Satya slipped the silk robe off her shoulders, wearing nothing but a length of rope wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. Exceedingly slowly, she pulled Zarya's legs apart and tied them to the bedpost, leaving her spreadeagled.

"Hmm. What shall I do with you?" Satya asked sweetly, her golden eyes raking over Zarya's body.

"You could always fuck me," Zarya suggested, pulling experimentally against her bonds.

Satya drew back with a gasp of mock horror. "Such vulgarity!" She climbed onto the bed, straddling Zarya's face. "Put that mouth of yours to better use."

Zarya grinned so hard that she almost couldn't bring her lips to Satya's core. When she did, she was rewarded with a tiny, throaty gasp. Wrapping her hands around the ropes, she tugged herself upwards, licking and suckling at her lover's cunt. 

Satya came with a jerk of her hips, her mouth falling open slightly. Zarya kept licking gently to guide Satya down from her orgasm.

"Is that what you wanted from my mouth?" Zarya asked with a wry smile.

"It will do," Satya said, her hands fluttering weakly, sitting back on Zarya's ample chest. After a moment to catch her breath, she added, "but I would much rather hear your moans."

Zarya could practically feel her pupils dilate. "Good luck," she said. 

Satya shimmied backwards, positioning herself between Zarya's knees and pulling the lace panties out of the way. "Don't make it easy for me," she ordered as she started.

Zarya rarely got to enjoy being eaten out. Her thighs were easily strong enough to crush heads and she tended to come rather explosively. But with her legs held apart, Satya could tease her in safety.

Satya clearly had no intention of letting that opportunity go to waste. Zarya nearly bit through her lip choking back moans of pure bliss, trying to prolong the experience. After five minutes, Satya sat back with a small chuckle.

"I know what I said, dear, but my jaw is going numb."

Zarya smiled. "I will make it up to you later. I swear it."

Satya raised one elegant eyebrow. The look of disdain that froze even the most hardened corporate negotiators was marred by the fluids messily coating her lips and the strands falling out of her bun. "You will make dessert tomorrow night," she decreed. 

"Am I not sweet enough for you?" Zarya asked, rolling her hips seductively.

Satya tried to look imperious but she giggled, ruining the effect. 

Zarya sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me if Junkrat goes on a sugar rush."

"I won't," Satya assured her. And stuck two fingers inside of her.

Zarya screamed in delight, yanking on the ropes. Satya returned her mouth to Zarya's core with newfound passion. Zarya moaned and shrieked, loud enough that it would have been heard throughout the halls if her room hadn't been soundproofed. She thrashed wildly against the ropes, sending even more waves of pleasure rocketing through her.

She came yelling Satya's name, her thighs seizing up around Satya's head. Her vision whited out. Satya had already untied her and turned off the turrets by the time Zarya came back to herself. She noticed somewhat sheepishly that one of the turrets lay in pieces on the floor.

"You overloaded that one," Satya said.

"Sorry," Zarya said. "I will be careful next time."

Satya shook her head. "No need, dear one. This only means that you must help me optimize the design."

Zarya hummed, wrapping an arm around Satya's waist to pull her close. "I suppose that means there will be some trial and error. We will have to do many tests." She pressed a gentle kiss to Satya's forehead. "I look forward to it."


End file.
